User talk:Grunty89/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Larami Darts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GameGear360 (Talk) 05:16, February 19, 2011 Okay That sounds fine with me, but we don't really need a huge amount of articles at the moment, but we need to fix up some older ones. I'll shot you how to activate the template. First, search "bt" in the bar. You will come to a teplate, and you should copy the template that says Year, Family and other things. Then, just write in the words. If you need any help, I'm always there. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pics I don't know if you know this or not, but there are many pictures for many themes here: http://superorange.webs.com/index.htm So if you need pictures there is some there, and some at the other Nerf wiki. Can you please upload pictures of the Switchshots blasters for me? My computer will not upload images. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pages Right now we don't really need new pages, so can you just work on improving older pages from now on? That would be a big help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No more Pages Please stop making pages. I've blocked you once because of this, and I need you to stop. Please don't create any more pages, or you will be banned further. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Images that you posted I just wanted to give you a friendly piece of advice. The images that you are using on this Wikia, whether posted by you or not, are on a person's site (Orange, if you did not know) that requires you to get permission for their use. He nevers gives permission, just for your knowledge, as I tried to get said permission years ago. Under Federal Copyright laws governing Intellectual Property, you must get permission from him. You can't just link to his page or state that you are using them and give credit. This is also in violation of Wikia's guidelines and Terms of Service. In the past, pictures of mine were on this Wikia as well, but without my permission. I had the Wikia staff remove them. Orange will most likely do the same thing. Best suggestion is to remove the images and try to get the rights to use them from Orange himeslf (good luck) or to acquire the blasters yourself and take pictures of them. That is what I did, but I was a collector at the time, hence all the images you can find on the NerfWiki. They are nearly all from my collection. Again, just some friendly advice to help to avoid a serious legal quagmire. Cjbadger 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nerf wiki The nerf wiki is no longer being vandalized it is clean again. (this wiki is uneeded)! Spammer That guy who tried to lead you over to the other Nerf Wiki has since been blocked. No-one should ever vandalize the other's wikis with spam pages just because there 70+ users isn't enough and they want my 2 users. I hate these kinds of people. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay Create as many articles as you want, but just remember to add the template and some info about the blaster. You can write as many as you want now. Great job, by the way. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion For all of your hard work here you have been promoted to Rollback, which makes undoing vandalism easier. You are now officially ranked #2 in power on this wiki, as there are no other admins or rollback than me. By the way, as you may see on the front page at the top template, we have recently become partners with Dart Blaster Wiki, who need a lot of help. I has wondering if you could come over there after we hit 460 articles and beat Nerf Wiki and Crappy Meal Wiki, who only have maybe 13 more articles than us. They have very few articles. It's a wiki about non-nerf. I've updated the Main Page and am bringing over Template:Blaster too. Have fun, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a plan You know the new Vortex line? Well, if you could start those pages with Template:Blaster while I work on the 6+ X-Shot pages we could pass them! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not only that We are extremely close to passing Top Trumps, which hasn't been edited in a long time, he passed Resin and Happy Meal Wikis! That should put us on a good roll. By the way, 500 articles is gonna be sweet :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dylan He sees that you add pages and underestimates how important you are to this wiki. He thinks you are just another person editing, while in actuality if you weren't here we'd have 350 articles and would suck balls. You should tell him how you helped out this wiki greatly, adding 2000 edits worth of information to the site. Sure, at first when I blocked you it was because I couldn't keep up with you, but that was an accident treating you that way. BTW if we hit 822 articles we pass Matchbox Wiki (recently passed Minifigure Wiki at 813). Thanks for continuing to help, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) PRRROMOTION! Due to your hard working efforts, you have been promoted to Administrator. You can now block users and delete pages, but please don't block Dylan. Also say hi to an old friend who has returned to help out. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry YOU ARE GREAT. I am not insulting you. I want to help here. It is kinda hard to keep up ya know. Tell gamegear that I apoligized. But what for? How did I insult you?Dylan81nerfer 22:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Light Strike I'm not sure we should have Light Strike on this site, cause it's supposed to be a Nerf Wiki and not the Toy Shooter Wiki. I don't really like the concept of having Light Strike, because next thing you know we'll have paintball and bb guns also. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Big Change You've become used to the old review system by now most likely. It was initially used by Nerf Wiki with a member's permission, however another admin does not want this site to use it anymore. That is fine because I have created, with the help of an old friend, a new template that will supersede the one we've been using for a while. It's called Template:Review, and it works similarly to the one we have now, just instead of using words to describe the four areas there are several stars out of 10. Say for example, the Tek 6 scored a 6 in range, all you would have to put down would be a 6 and an image would appear. This would not go past ten, however, so the Ultimator and Roto Rocket's reviews will have to be altered in some kind of manner. If you could help with moving the older reviews to this format it would make the wiki look a bit nicer. You will also have to create a profile, but you can copy all that is on mine User:GameGear360/Profile and tweak it to your styles. Thanks and happy editing, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's ok Any day you want to you can be inactive and not help out, I do it all the time. For instance, I can never help on every other weekend due to the area. Anyways, hope you had a great time there! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Finished Now all you have to do is insert around User:NStrikeAgent335/Profile Into the box. It should work after that. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Knock Offs Hey. While I'm all for adding new articles, this is a Nerf Wiki. We have the basic 3 things here: Nerf, Super Soaker and Lazer Tag. We also have Buzz Bee, Air Zone, Lanard, Power Popper blasters and Promotional blasters. I think Max Force 2011 and Light Strike is as far as we should go, cause well, this is a Nerf Wiki not the "Everything that shoots anything and that is a toy Wiki". I think that, as an admin, we should get rid of the pages that relate to Knock-Off blasters. While I liked them at the time and we can keep some like SDL's knock offs because of the fact that they are a pretty well known thing, I don't want to have things here anymore like the Shadow Breaker and Collinator. I'm sorry if I'm coming off to you as an ass for getting rid of lots of articles, but this wiki was to relate to it's topic. I know that Lazer Tag/Light Strike relate and Super Soaker/Water Warriors relate, but if we keep this up we'll have pages for every squirt gun and water gun ever created, every foam dart shooter, every laser game, every pellet gun, bb gun and so on. The point of this is the fact that this is Nerf Blaster Wiki, a community dedicated to Nerf and those closely related to it. Everything that does not relate to Nerf and is on this wiki shall be moved to a new site which I shall develop. Those articles shall be replaced by other Nerf products on this site. Even if we lose 100 pages, we'll gain 100 more in some way. Thanks for taking the time to read this, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, I'd like you to know I've nominated this wiki to spotlight, which means it might be featured around wikia. We need to put our best efforts int the next few days. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you own a striker slingshot? If not can you please add back my review. I am sorry about how im saying its good but im easily impressed by things. If you can please add it back I will change the overall.Devwaffleman 22:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Dev Im not trying to piss you off dude, im sorry if I am, but I will try my best to improve all that. I am just pretty new to this stuff. I found out how to paste the pictures like 3 days ago.Devwaffleman 01:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) This place looks great! Oh and uh check the link. http://www.youtube.com/user/autonerf#p/u/54/A84NDqGWZtY Its about the tech shot. Dylan81nerfer 17:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I noticed a problem with the maverick/Quickfire 12. New mavericks outclass the quickfire 12,(such as 2011, mavs, whiteout and gear up.) + Quickfire 12s are $25 and you can get 2 mavericks in a pack for $15 at walmart. Revamping As of now I think i'm going to start to improve some of our old articles before I start to add some new ones. They'll start to look like the Recon CS-6, Element EX-6 and Nite Finder EX-3, which have already made the jump. Not only do they look incredible, they have an extremely high byte-count. If we keep this up and just keep improving our older articles the site will be amazing. Thanks for sticking with this site, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The tommy 12 is better then that, jerm put in bad batteries. Thanks, just trying to make the nerf wikia's a better place.Dylan81nerfer 16:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mega Vortex Howler I remember hat Koosh was merged with Nerf, which is why the Koosh Vortex line was very close to Nerf's. When Nerf was owned by Kenner in the 1990's it was moved over to Larami which is why many blasters such as the 2001 blasters were badged by Larami. Hasbro merged Kenner, Larami, Koosh as well as the company OddzOn into Hasbro and some products from each company were merged with Hasbro companies. This is why most Nerf blasters from after 2003 cannot shoot over 40 feet flat while lots before the move could, because Hasbro is now in charge and they are concntrated on making blasters that are more "safe". This is why there are no more Arrow or Mega Darts blasters anymore with the exception of the Big Bad Bo. Even on Hasbro.com there exists instructions for the Firestorm, which is proof of the correlation to Nerf. I also know that there exists other Vortex footballs which leads me to believe that when the companies were merged Nerf was able to use the Vortex football. Hope this clears things up a bit. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) SuperMaxx That is true, good job! The pages were removed from 1997 and 1998 because I discovered a site called LaramiReviewed which shows that they are in fact from 1994 and up. I'm not sure why I didn't change it earlier, thanks for finding this. If anything else comes up please tell me. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Just a little help...please? Hi NSA335, this is AOL (not the messenger, just Army_Of_One12...). I wanted a little help on editing a few reviews around the wiki. I recently found lots of pretty casual style of writing. It doesn't sound like a review or anything. Could you help out...? Yeah, that sounds nice. So, I'll be redoing those other reviews on Nerf blasters, and thanks for your help on the Slam Fire page. Army Of One12 06:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC)AOL Good. I'm not going to be as active at times, but you can help me to make a profile. I'll edit every now and then. Hey NSA335, can you tell me how to put up a review with my profile on it? Thanks. Army Of One12 08:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) How we do it Thanks a lot NSA. I'll keep that in mind. Army Of One12 10:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi again NSA. I was wondering how you put the stars up on the review template. I used preview and I couldn't see it. Banzai Hey, I've noticed some Banzai water guns located around the wiki. I looked them up and it turns out that there isn't a whole lot of information on them on the internet. I was wondering of we actually need these because the only real reason to have Banzai foam shooters in the first place is if it's attached to Air Zone. If not, I elect that we delete them due to them not relating to the topic. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC)